InuYasha Fan Fiction
by Kikyo-Cat
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction. It’s an Inuyasha fan fiction I also added a new character. The First Paragraph the prologue Is mostly just a story starting the rest will be the story coming from Himeno’s point of view. Enjoy yourselves


Chapter One "Moving To Tokyo"

Himeno was an ordinary high school girl. Her family had just moved to Tokyo and she knew no one. She was about the height of any normal high school child and her body was perfect for the uniforms the school had given her to wear, all she needed was some friends. When they arrived at their new home she was surprised. This shrine didn't even compare to where they used to live but she knew she would have to deal with their great loss of money. She thought that moving here would be a beginning to an easy and normal life. But she had never been more wrong in her life. While they unpacked her mother asked her to go to the neighbor's house, apparently they had a girl her age there. Himeno didn't dare argue and made her way to the neighbor's shrine, when she arrived no one was home. "What a waste" she thought to herself until she heard a door slam shut. Himeno quickly turned around to see a young high school girl come out of a small shed. "Hello?" the girl said as she approached Himeno, "I'm Himeno, I just moved in next door and I was told someone my age lived here" As you could tell Himeno wasn't exactly a social butterfly but all that would change soon. "Oh, you must be the new student everyone has been talking about. It's really nice to meet you" the girl quickly replied, "Thanks, you too." Himeno said quietly back to her. "Oh…I almost forgot, my name is Kagome."

The next day I woke up bright and early, Kagome invited me to meet her friends at the mall, I hadn't met anyone else in Tokyo yet so this was my first real time for me to finally make some new friends. "Kagome, how far is the mall from here?" I was struggling to keep up with her, she didn't really seem like the athletic type when I met her yesterday. "We're almost there come on," Kagome urged me on the whole way, once we arrived Kagome's friends were already there waiting for us. "This is Himeno," she said at once as the girls looked at me, "Is she the new girl?" They whispered among themselves. "She doesn't look rich" I heard one of them say, normally I would have stuck up for myself but I didn't want to risk losing any friends now.

We wandered around the mall, I saw all kinds of clothing that I never have seen before. For once in my life I didn't feel like the rich girl, I felt normal. "I've never been to a mall before, this is amazing" I said smiling at all of them. The girls looked at me strangely but I just ignored them and kept looking at all of the different things. We bought a bunch of clothing and the others left, Kagome and I walked home together silently. I wasn't sure if I had done something wrong or not but it didn't matter now, it was getting late and tomorrow was going to be my first day of my new high school.

I woke up fifteen minutes late, but it wasn't that big of a problem. I quickly found my uniform and got dressed, brushed my hair and got my bag ready for school. At once I raced out of my house and ran to Kagome's family's shrine, "we're sorry, Kagome is sick today" Kagome's mom had said, I didn't bother questioning because I was already late for school. The day went by slowly, teachers got mad at me for not knowing things the others did, or for not being prepared, it didn't really bother me because I was just focused on going to see Kagome after school. The day ended and Kagome's friends went home, didn't they know their friend was sick? Or did they not even care?

I made my way toward the Higurashi Shrine, everything was so quiet around there. I looked around and saw the shed, the one I saw Kagome coming out of the other day. There was a bike there, I guessed it must be Kagome's bike because it was just her size. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door "Mrs. Higurashi?" there was no answer so I knocked again. This time her mom came to the door "Kagome is really sick, sorry you can't visit her right now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she was ok yesterday. But why would her mom lie? It must be true.

I made my way back toward the entrance and looked back at the shed again. The bike was gone. Why would the bike just disappear like that? Everyone was inside…right? I walked closer to the shed and slid the door open just in time to see a flash of light come and go. What…was that? I thought to myself as I moved in for a closer look. There was a well, I moved and peered inside of it, empty. Then all of a sudden I heard a noise "What are you doing in there?" It was Kagome's mom. I got frightened and fell, I quickly fell into the well and saw the light I remembered before. Was I dead? No…I just hit my head. I climbed out of the well to see a forest, where was I? The first thing I saw is probably what shocked me the most. "Kagome!" I couldn't help screaming as the familiar face turned to face me. Where was I? And how…did I get here?

Soon To Come: Chapter Two "The Feudal Era of Japan"


End file.
